


Like Peanut Butter and Chocolate

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in a Miami cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Peanut Butter and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rowenna22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowenna22/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from Rowenna.

“I’d like a peanut butter-filled chocolate cupcake,” Carter told the barista, “and a green tea.”

“You’re in luck,” she said with a smile, delivering the cupcake in question.  “This is the last one.”

“Aww man,” a guy behind Carter said, clearly disappointed.  He turned to find an attractive blonde standing there dejectedly.  “That’s what I came here for too.”

The pout on his pretty face had Carter offering, “We could split it if you want.”  The bright smile that came over the man made it worth it.

“Yeah?”  When Carter nodded he stepped up beside him to the counter and said, “Can I get large a vanilla coffee too?”  He was already pulling out his wallet when he added towards Carter, “It’s on me.”

“You don’t have to-”

“It’s the least I can do.”  He landed Carter with another smile and the brunette caved.

They ended up moving to a small round table near the windows at the front of the cafe.  The barista had already cut the cupcake in half, exposing the gooey peanut butter center, which was exactly why Carter had fallen in love with the things.  It didn’t really matter how busy he was, if he was out on this side of town he would always stop to take a break with tea and a cupcake.

“I’m Brian by the way,” the blonde introduced as they sat.

“Carter.”  He added sugar into his tea, the blonde doing the same with his coffee.  As he stirred gently, Carter mentioned, “I haven’t seen you in here before.”

“New in town.  Just found this place a few days ago.  Decided I needed to come back for more.”  He took a forkful of cupcake pointedly, grinning as he put it in his mouth.  He made appreciative sounds that Carter didn’t want to admit stirred something in his gut.

“There’s nothing quite like it,” Carter admitted, digging in himself.  “So, where’d you used to live?”

“L.A.  Before that Barstow.”  Carter nodded.  “You from here?”

“My family hails from Argentina,” he answered.  “Came here as a kid.  Lived in the Miami area ever since.”

“Must’ve been nice.”

“It is.”

They fell into easy banter after that, something that was rather foreign to Carter.  What became very apparent was the fact Brian was flirting with him.  He certainly wasn’t opposed to that- hell, he was flirting right back.  However what _was_ different was that Brian was clearly the one taking the more aggressive pursual.  Carter found he didn’t mind being the one treated for once and went with it.

“So you know those guys have been sitting across the street watching you this whole time right?” Brian commented with a raised brow.  Of course he was referring to Roberto and Enrique, sitting with the windows down in the front of the Navigator.

“My bodyguards,” Carter offered.  “They don’t really know how to be low key so I make them wait outside.”

“Low key they are not,” Brian agreed.  “I almost wondered if they were cops.  Was curious what I was getting myself into.”  He chuckled and offered a smile to lighten the mood.

“And what would make you think that?” Carter asked, smiling himself to try to hide anything suspicious in his tone.

“Used to be a cop myself,” Brian answered.  “Guess some instincts just never leave you.”

Carter nodded but offered no words.  In fact he was wondering if pursuing anything further with this man would be a smart idea when his phone beeped.  “Damn,” he murmured, “I have to get going.”  His meeting was what brought him there in the first place.

As he stood, Brian snagged his hand.  He smiled up at him as their eyes met.  “Maybe we can go out to dinner.  Have a proper date next time.”

Carter had to laugh at the man’s boldness of pursuit once more, a bright sound not heard often from his lips these days.  “I like the sound of that.”  He smirked as he teased, “Perhaps I could even pay.”

Brian inclined his head in agreement.  Carter reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a pen and business card.  On the back he wrote a phone number.  “My personal cell,” he announced, passing over the seemingly legitimate card for Pearl.  “Give me a call and we’ll work something out for when I’m free.”

“Sounds good to me.”  He grabbed Carter’s hand again, giving it a little tug.  Getting the hint, Carter bent a little closer.  He wasn’t expecting Brian’s voice in his ear telling him, “Make sure you’re free soon.”

Carter’s answer was to brush his lips over the shell of Brian’s ear before letting out a light chuckle.  He shook his head as he pulled away, offering a wave before disappearing out of the cafe.

It looked like Carter was in for a bit of fun, and that was something he’d never say no to.  Someone like Brian was bound to make his life just a bit more interesting.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
